


万千风息4（空少au/强强/车）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [4]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *七人车下半场，其实真的有剧情，前文见合集*本场组合：蔡程昱x龚子棋，代玮x高杨x黄子弘凡，李向哲x龚子棋x张超友情向*预警：捆绑/双插头/肛裂/安全性行为讲座





	万千风息4（空少au/强强/车）

嬉皮笑脸到处乱撩的张超。  
吊儿郎当沉迷动漫超级中二的李向哲。  
脸臭得跟每个人都欠了他一百万一样的龚子棋。

这群废柴到底是怎么当上国际航班的副机长和空保的？  
六级考了几次才过的？  
雅思考了多少分？  
嗯？

起床气像平地风起的停机坪。  
在洗手台上挑润滑挑到头大的蔡程昱对着无辜的瓶瓶罐罐们怒怼同事。

1.  
龚空少喜欢趴着睡，所以当双手被扭到身后时都没有察觉到危险在逼近。

五分钟前，蔡程昱一把掀起了将将盖住龚子棋腰以下的薄毛毯，右膝抵上了他光溜溜的背，龚空少塞到枕头下的小臂也被拽了出来。

蔡哥动手能力很强，创意也十足，他用两根皮带把龚空少的双手扭到身后并捆上了紧紧的十字，跟捆飞机餐餐盒的手法如出一辙。

皮带还是蔡程昱顺手墙角帽架上抽下来的。

【四条一模一样带着梅航LOGO的皮带整整齐齐排成一排。】  


蔡哥刚看到这种强迫症场景时还楞了一下，点了点房间里的人数，然后小声吐槽，“这可能是一个房间里有三个空少的唯一好处吧。”

“所以，隔壁机务组的代玮怎么会跟我们出现在同一个群P趴里？”小蔡空少一边努力回忆昨晚的经历一边从一个小瓶子里往外抖润滑。

这瓶润滑剂比他想象中的要粘稠很多，颜色带着点白，柑橘味的香气浓郁扑鼻。

一只手指挤了进去。

龚空少紧致的菊花一看昨晚就没被开垦过，小蔡空少抽出手指又沾了点润滑。

“这款真的有点太香了...”

 

昨晚激情4P了一波的龚子棋第二天一早是痛醒的。

这种痛跟以前被操时的酸痛还不一样——像把风油精当眼药水滴进眼里原地爆炸的那一秒——又刺又扎，痛得另辟蹊径别出心裁。

肠道像是被辣椒油冲洗过的水管一样红红火火，疼到龚子棋直接跳过了睡眼朦胧这个步骤一秒清醒。

屁眼像是被人一寸一寸地撕开，手被捆到身后的龚空少艰难回头。

“WHAT THE FUCK！！！”龚子棋脑内一万个方书剑笑着跳着从机场大厅奔驰而过，“蔡程昱你什么毛病！一大清早的发什么情呢！”

蔡程昱正气凛然的脸上带着一丝意味不明的笑，没有回答。

"操你妈的能不能轻点儿！”龚子棋咬着枕头含糊不清地吼道。

暴力模式下蔡程昱当然不可能遂他的愿。

“全航司这么多0为啥硬要上我们啊？！我们他妈都是1啊！撞号了啊！"

 

蔡程昱的动作突然就停住了。

想了大概十几秒，他俯身在龚子棋的耳边轻声说道："龚子棋，我要调去马佳的北京飞达拉斯了。"

这回换龚子棋愣住了。

蔡程昱滚烫的胸膛贴着龚空少沁着一层薄汗的背，“头等舱估计会换成你跟媛姐搭档，你这阵子最好在王晰面前表现得好一点。”

“啥？你咋知道这么多？”，被信息量和疼痛冲昏了头脑的龚空少一头雾水。

蔡哥离操人时翻白眼就差这么一点点，"你们这群废柴能不能有点职场敏感度？嗯？"

【？？？我龚子棋今天就是被操死也要维护一个国际航班空保的尊严。】

但是，逻辑已经被操到下线的龚空少一时也找不到什么有气势的话怼回去。

 

龚子棋心里其实门儿清，蔡程昱这句话怼得很正确。  
确实，他和李向哲从上航校开始就过得浑浑噩噩。

仗着帅气的皮囊和年轻人旺盛的精力，短短的两年几乎全用来聚众淫乱了——李向哲的最高记录是和飞行学院来了一次三男四女，龚子棋的最高记录是差点和飞行学院来了一次四男四女——没错，多线操作能力太差的龚空少丢下兄弟临阵脱逃，理由是群P的时候人太多不知道该看谁。

除此之外，各种男跟男、男跟女、三四个人为了省钱一起开房最后干脆搞到一起，在宿舍、在厕所、在球场旁的植物园——每天上文化课睡觉、专业课散打、下了课打球——一群裸着上身大汗淋漓气血上涌的年轻人自然要找点方法泄火。

按部就班的生活像一场没有目的地的国际长途飞行，需要刺激，需要乐趣。

李向哲这种二次元生活丰富的人过得还算心安理得，龚子棋这种外冷内热时不时会思考人生的古怪性格就相对比较憋屈。

一点理想和满腹失意都被操进了无数个糜烂的夜里。

民航精神学了八百遍，他还是想不清楚人生的方向。这时候李向哲就会说，老龚别想了，我们这次去找航工学院的群P吧，操操人就没这么大压力了。

第三年，乘务学院开始实习。

飞了半年国内航线的龚子棋觉得无聊透顶，跟班主任余笛促膝长谈一番后终于定下了新目标——飞国际航班，更有挑战性，收入也高一些。

在那之后，因为飞国际航班的空保必须要过四六级，李向哲被龚子棋按头做了好几个月的六级模拟题。两人“你上我我上你”的优良传统就是这个时候开发出来的——沉迷学习所以懒得去组群P局，不如好基友为彼此献身轮流挨操，安全实惠又高效。

最后两人不仅操了个爽，六级还都稳稳考过，毕业后还运气相当好地进了同一个班次的机组。

【不能说是没有努力过，但又不知怎地，还是觉得有些不甘心。】

 

龚子棋从突然哽住到陷入沉思再到把脸色变了又变的漫长过程中，蔡程昱都静静地保持着插入一半的姿势没有动。

蔡哥终于得偿所愿地玩了一次静止play——上张超的时候玩不了这个，对机长广播有特殊癖好的他会心情澎湃到根本静不下来。

五分钟后，满心烦躁的龚子棋终于组织好了语言。

“我们一群服务员有啥职场前途？！你他妈去怼张超好吗！”

心情变得不大美妙的龚空少终于杀敌八百自损一千，他甚至忘了同为空保的蔡哥也在射程之内。

“呵，”蔡程昱一声冷笑，“张超可比你两聪明多了。”

“？”龚子棋疑惑了，“这就是你追着张超日的原因吗？”

清晨的阳光从窗帘缝中泄了进来，淹没了雪白的大床和躺得七零八落的年轻肉体。

半边脸浸在阴影里的小蔡空少嘿嘿一笑：

“谁不喜欢搞渣男呢？”

然后突然一发力猛地顶了进去。

龚子棋被怼得一下撞上了床头，“咚”的一声重响，疼到爆炸的龚空少还没来得及嚎就被蔡哥单手摁进了枕头里。

 

躺在沙发上盖着西服外套睡了一宿的张超缓缓睁开了眼。

看到【早晨温暖的阳光下蔡程昱捆着龚子棋的手大力后入】这种魔幻场景的张副机觉得自己大概或许可能是在做梦——但这个梦是不是过于具体、要素是不是太多了一点？

浑身酸痛的他不愿多想，又缓缓闭上了眼。

2.

昨晚激情授课的高杨第二天一早是被柑橘沐浴露的香味熏醒的。

 

小高医生一偏头，龚子棋潮红扭曲的脸就在十公分外，咬着枕面，粗粗地喘着气。

【哦哟，这一大清早的白日宣什么淫呢？】

不想多管闲事的高杨扭过了头，小男友毛茸茸的锡纸烫抵在自己的肩窝，四肢跟八爪鱼一样缠了上来，一条腿还强行卡进了自己两腿间。

小孩儿微微发烫的肌肤被阳光抹上粘稠的蜂蜜，又甜又欲。

哎，哥真不是你的抱枕啊——高杨试图扒拉下黄子弘凡箍着自己腰的手并以失败告终——行吧，小孩子的占有欲也不是不能理解。

准备无视身旁粗暴性爱场景再睡会儿的小高医生一不小心瞥见了两人连接在一起的部分。

哦哟，这个空少脸挺可爱元气的想不到尺寸还行啊...

【等等这不是重点。】

高杨眯起了眼，试图分辨出快速活塞运动从肠道里带出来的分泌物，到底是哪里看起来怪怪的？

【不论是哪个牌子，润滑和肠液搅一块儿疯狂操也不可能起这么多泡泡啊？！】

高杨深深地吸了一口气，柑橘味...？

【操！这他妈是沐浴露啊！】

 

惊坐起的高杨一把按住扭着龚子棋操得正嗨的蔡空少。

"你用啥做的扩张？"

“润肤露啊。”

“... …”

 

提问：你知道希尔顿装沐浴露和润肤露的小瓶子颜色几乎一样吗？

切换回蔡蔡模式的小蔡空少一脸乖巧：我现在知道了。

 

蔡程昱原本想玩的静止Play变成了终止Play，还被按头上了一次安全性行为科普讲座。

客座教授：高杨  
助教：代玮  
道具：龚子棋  
反面教材/学生：蔡程昱  
旁听：李向哲、张超

高杨从行李箱里扒拉出了塑胶手套，戴上手套时还习惯性地扯了一下胶皮。

“啪！”

这一声脆响回荡在龚子棋已经不大清醒的脑海中，真他妈声入人心。

“你昨晚不是说你没带手套吗？”代玮突然想起了昨晚的指检。

“那是骗你的，我懒得去箱子里翻。”高杨倒是很坦白，“对了，你把小孩儿处理一下，别给吵醒了。”

收到指示的小代助教三下五除二像用抹布裹扳手一样把黄子弘凡从头到脚裹进了被子里，就差打个蝴蝶结扔进工具箱里了——已经从高老师安全性行为小课堂毕业的优秀学员阿黄不用参加本次讲座，甚至还可以再睡一会儿。

被高杨从地上拎起来听课的李向哲恍惚间觉得自己回到了大学，一大早晨睡眼惺忪地被龚子棋拽起来套上制服列队去上课。

 

小高医生条理清晰地从肛门的生物环境讲到肛交的注意事项再到润滑剂的选择和灌肠用甘油的购买渠道，成百上千专业术语夹杂着自己听都没听过的英文单词灌进了李向哲和张超的脑子里，两人都双目无神思绪放空，【我们这是来群P，还是来男公关技术培训了？】——直到讲座进行到了提问环节。

高杨跪在床上一边扒着龚子棋的屁眼往外掏沐浴露，一边问蔡程昱，“这位哥，对，没错就是你，”小高医生思考了一下用词，“你平时上人用的都是润肤露吗？”

认真听了课的小蔡空少知道如果说“是”肯定就凉了，所以他一下指向一脸呆滞的张超：“用的都是他带的润滑。”

一秒回神的李向哲刷地一下侧脸看向张超，疼得半死的龚子棋也从枕头里艰难抬头：

【兄弟！你背着大家在外面做0做得这么专业的吗？】

张超：“... ...”

 

被一帮熟人围着研究屁眼的龚子棋现在一心向死。

在一边仔细观摩的蔡程昱对暴力操作中的高杨投去了欣赏的目光。  
然后被小高医生狠狠地瞪了回去。  
依然不知道昨晚被高杨战力碾压的小蔡空少若有所思，原来清纯脸这么带劲儿啊...

小高医生做完简单的清理，转头看向围观群众，“撕裂伤是没跑了，你们这群民航从业者快他妈选个人出来扛着他去医院，”又顿了一下，“除了代玮。”

“我们昨晚刚做到一半就被你们同事相残的破事儿打断了，”高杨脸色不大好地扯下了医用手套——当然是翻了个面的那种扯，半透明的胶皮又发出了“啪”的一声，龚子棋的太阳穴随之猛地一跳。

高杨清汤挂面的斯文脸在阳光下看得到细小的绒毛，“都快他妈给我滚出去。”

 

五分钟后，波士顿机组的四人衣冠齐整但精神萎靡地站在酒店门口打车。

李向哲宁可菊花炸裂血溅当场也不愿跟蔡程昱进同一辆出租车，所以四个人分别上了三辆——李向哲先回家，张超扛着龚子棋去医院，蔡程昱没说自己要去哪儿。

离开房间前高杨还主动加了张超的微信。张副机看着高杨给自己发过来的一个地址，对司机大哥说：“师傅，麻烦去一下海淀区的XX男科医院。”

又过了一会儿，高杨发过来一个名字。

张超小声念了出来——陆宇鹏，这就是高杨让他扛着龚子棋去找的医生，据说既能治屁眼又能治跌打损伤，小高医生让自己也去做个简单的检查。

哟，这就是昨晚小孩儿说的那个很帅的同事吗？

3.

昨晚莫名其妙被三个男人上了的黄子弘凡第二天一早是被代玮叫醒的。

 

代玮轻轻拍着阿黄学弟的小脸，“太阳晒屁股啦！起床啦！群P啦！”

“？！？！”黄子弘凡直接就吓醒了。

 

走进浴室的阿黄在高杨的监督下认认真真地洗手洗脸刷牙。

医生在个人卫生方面总有些奇怪的执念——比如每周剪一次指甲，指甲盖边角要认真修圆；洗手要洗够两分钟；再比如润滑要用无色无味的款；再比如做爱前一定要认真刷牙——高杨真的会钳着小孩儿的下颚手把手地教他怎么才是正确的刷法。

“阿黄，舌头伸出来。”

“%@&$＃!”

委委屈屈但乖乖照做的黄子弘凡觉得自己本质上其实是一只智商较高的宠物狗。

 

回到床边的三人都彻底从昨晚的酒后乱性中清醒了过来。

但是，答应了的事情，还是要说到做到。

 

代玮和高杨对视了一眼，都不用语言交流就达成了共识。

高杨一边挤润滑一边吐槽，“得，我今年当0的份额这几天全他妈用完了。”

“诶等等？你们刚才说话了吗？谁上谁啊？”黄子弘凡一脸懵逼。

高杨说：“我上你。”  
代玮说：“我上他。”

“哈？”被人称代词绕得一下没转过弯来的阿黄更懵逼了。

代玮羞涩一笑，薄唇轻启：

【你正面躺下然后高杨上你，我从后面上高杨，高哥今天双插头，understand？】

小高医生挤润滑的手微微一抖。

 

高杨顶进来的时候阿黄满足得轻轻哆嗦了一下，双手习惯性地伸过去捞男友的脖颈。

代玮插进来时候高杨轻轻皱了下眉，疼是肯定的，而且大部分时候都是疼痛大于快感。

每个人对疼痛的感知程度都不一样，对自己承受能力十分了解的小高医生发自内心地想当个纯1，但是生命中总有那么多奇怪的变数，比如陆宇鹏、龚子棋和代玮。

 

黄子弘凡修得十分圆润的指甲在高杨的背上轻轻挠着。

代玮突然问了一句，“所以昨晚的故事，结局到底是什么？”

觉得代玮节奏不错所以干脆偷懒不动的高杨想了一会儿，说：“你猜。”

 

“什么故事？我可以听吗？”

“阿黄你已经听过了。”

“那个啊...你就讲到了初中！每次说要讲都没讲完过好吗！”

高杨楞了一下，“这个故事的结局我还没有编完。”

 

不知为何居然听出了话外之音的代玮接过了话，“人生苦短，所以我想做什么就会直接去做。”

“昨晚我真的很想操你，所以就直接来问了，”把着高杨的腰的代玮俯身贴上了面前雪白的脊背，“最坏的结果不过是被你拒绝，而现在我的几把在你的屁眼里——”

代玮轻轻舔了一下高杨的耳垂，“不也不算太差吗？”

使用同一套语言系统的高杨没觉得有哪里奇怪，甚至被这种真情告白弄得有些小感动。

 

但是，从高杨身下的黄子弘凡的视角，这个场景可以算是世界末日级别的崩坏了。

仰面躺在枕头上的阿黄学弟正正地对着高杨和代玮的脸——两张相当清秀斯文的脸，然后这两张脸贴在了一起，然后一个低沉的画外音响起：“我的几把在你的屁眼里。”

【这到底是哪里来的迷惑dirty talk大赏？】

 

代玮形容高杨说的故事像一个少儿不宜但制作精良的儿童绘本，幼稚暴力又款款情深。

唯一的不足就是，不填坑，TBC太久。

高杨自己对这个故事的评价只有四个字——

歹戏拖棚。

4.  
回到家洗了澡换了家居服的李向哲神清气爽。

给自己倒了一杯冰牛奶，盘腿坐在餐桌旁的李空少开始认真地记手账。崭新的三十六色彩铅闪闪发亮，写写画画的哲哥还时不时拿起手机看看微信群聊，群里张超疯狂刷新着“黑道空少男科医院一日游”的相关图文。

【哦哟，高杨的同事是有点帅啊！】

过了好一会儿，他把手账往前翻了翻，咔嚓一声拍了张照。

下一秒，一个名为"MHC"的微信群中出现了一张内容花花绿绿的图片。

张超(北波副机)：？？？  
张超(北波副机)：李向哲你是变态吗？  
龚棋(北波空保)：？  
龚棋(北波空保)：我服了，你每次撸管和做爱都他妈要计数的吗？

威风堂堂：人家一直都有记手账的习惯啊...

张超(北波副机)：？  
龚棋(北波空保)：呵，二刺螈

威风堂堂：蔡程昱上张超-正正正

张超(北波副机)：？？？  
张超(北波副机)：李向哲你死了

已经坐上出租车的龚子棋和张超两人在后排握着手机激情打字，完美诠释了什么叫做信息时代科技发展互联网普及对人际交往模式产生的深刻影响。

群聊里两个人开始激情撕逼，理应习以为常的龚子棋还是没忍住笑出了声。

开始有晕车反应的他放下了手机，望向了窗外。

张超瞥了一眼旁边由凶狠黑道变成哈士奇的好基友，“你看看你，笑起来跟条傻狗一样。”

今天运气不佳喜提肛裂的龚空少居然没有生气，他转过头：

“所以蔡程昱真的要走了吗？”

“... ...”

 

张超的眼神开始躲闪。

二十分钟前机长王晰回了他中午发的微信。

果然和蔡程昱闲聊时推测的一样，最近人员调动频发，不出意外就是要开始筹备新班次或者新航线了。

王晰这趟班机阵容确实强大，但问题就出在——有老牌乘务长的情况下，年轻人撑死也就升到头等舱。

蔡程昱的目标性和自律能力都极强，怎么会甘心待在头等舱呢？

走是迟早的事。

 

“应该...会吧。”

张超没有说自己的推测，他知道龚子棋对职场话题有些敏感，不想给他施加压力。

张副机也放下手机，露出了一个标志性的轻浮微笑，“人生不就是这样吗，有来有去。”

“嗯。”

5.

张超跟着龚子棋回了一趟他和李向哲合租的公寓。

下飞机后经历了太多磨难的衬衫粘上了各种奇奇怪怪的液体，他也不想去分到底哪个是酒渍、哪个是汗渍、哪个是精斑——

刚结束的这个奇妙夜晚真的信息量太大，张副机现在只想脱掉制服洗个澡再从龚子棋那里顺走一套便服。

 

过来开门的李向哲嘴里咬着一只笔，手上还拎着一只崭新的皮鞋。

“哟，龚哥您终于喜提肛裂了啊！”换来龚子棋一个大大的白眼。

“他捏蔡程昱脸的时候我就预测到了，”张超轻车熟路地换着拖鞋，“迟早孽力回馈被蔡哥制裁。”

“我这么惨我先洗。”

龚子棋径直往浴室走，一边解皮带还一边给乘务长发微信请病假。

战损都战损了，不如趁机卖个惨。

 

【把重要的人的姓名和电话号码抄到鞋底。】

这个乍看很文艺的操作其实仪式感大于实用性。

最开始完全不理解这种费时费力行为的张超曾发出疑问：

“首先飞机出事的概率极小；再者如果真出事故了，逃生时都是脱鞋丢行李怎么轻便怎么来；最后，如果真的空难了，你和鞋子都不一定有全尸，谁还特意去看你鞋底？”

“你完全理解错了，”李向哲突然变得严肃，“抄这个可不是为了死后好辨认身份。”

“以前大家还没这么依赖手机的时候，不都是把联系方式抄在电话簿上吗？”

“咱这种工作性质你也是知道的，行程不定、来来往往、每天都跟不同的人打交道，心理落差和压力都大。”

“飞来飞去好几年后就发现很多人这辈子可能都不会再去联系，所以就不需要电话簿了——直接把重要的联系人抄到鞋底带着走。”

“字磨干净了就换一双，再抄一遍，正好还能把离开了的人抹掉，然后带着真正重要的人登机。”

“你们飞行学院有什么传统我不了解，但我们乘务学院估计一半以上的人都有这个习惯，大概意思就是——”

李向哲挠头想了想用词。

“脚不会落地，所以心要落地？”

【脚不会落地，所以心要落地。】

瞬间被击中心里柔软角落的张超从此就加入了抄皮鞋大军。

 

坐在客厅地毯上的两人被鞋盒、包装纸和散落的皮鞋包围，黑色油性笔在棕色的鞋底上刻下一个个姓名和一串串数字。

李向哲甚至还犹豫了一下要不要与时俱进地加上B站账号。

李向哲和龚子棋因为从大学到工作都住在一起，所以两人要抄的联系方式干脆打印到了同一张纸上。后来才玩到一起的张超习惯把联系方式记在手机里，需要的时候就翻出来再往上抄。

房间里安静得只能听见两人的呼吸和笔尖划过鞋底的擦擦声响。

 

李向哲抄完自己的就开始抄龚子棋的，张超则是突然停下来拿起手机翻着相册。

“咋了？你在找啥？要帮忙吗？”李向哲随口一问。

“没事。”

终于翻到那张北京-波士顿王晰机组成员联系方式的张副机又拿起了笔和皮鞋。

【人可能就是犯贱吧。】

张超叹了口气。

 

从浴室里出来的龚子棋走得依旧有些一瘸一拐，他从冰箱里拿出了李向哲刚买回来的牛奶，直接挤开了纸盒对嘴灌。

冰凉甘甜的液体划过喉管，下半身裹着浴巾的龚空少拎着牛奶坐上了客厅的沙发，一边研究陆宇鹏开的药膏的使用说明，一边踹了一脚正坐在地上一板一眼抄着东西的张超。

“快去洗洗吧，知道的人知道你昨晚酗酒群P，不知道的人以为你是一个被人群殴了的屠宰场老板。”

张副机乖乖地放下笔起身去洗澡，那双时时刻刻都在乱撩人的眼今天突然收敛了情绪。

 

浴室门关上后，龚子棋一把上前把那只皮鞋翻了过来。

“这是张超他妈，这是张超他爸，张超他发小...你，还有我，还有...”

最新那行是一个龚空少光是看着都能PTSD的名字。

 

龚子棋缓缓抬头，心情复杂地对李向哲说：

“咱兄弟可能被人操成抖M了。”

6.  
蔡程昱坐着出租车去了王府井，热热闹闹的地方总是那么有趣。

小蔡空少买了个煎饼，加蛋加火腿加辣椒酱，坐在公园的小花坛旁吃得可香了。一边吃还一边用余光扫着从身边匆匆路过的行人们。

“人类观察”是蔡程昱最喜欢的室外活动。

这个世界太大，万物皆过客，自认为看人还算准的蔡程昱非常喜欢盯着某个路人的脸，然后想象这个人刚刚经历了什么，有什么样的过往，以及会走向什么样的未来。

 

“无趣的人占了多数，”蔡程昱在一次跟方书剑喝咖啡的时候下了结论。

方书剑当场翻了一个白眼，“哟呵~你以为你是谁啊就这么评价别人？”

“我是谁重要吗？”蔡程昱笑起来就会变得有点可可爱爱，“有趣才是最重要的啊。”

比如，某个天天坚持不懈到处乱撩的副机长，追男人或追女人都能追得花样翻新高潮迭起。

【这样就很有趣，有趣的生活才有意义。】

 

吞下最后一口煎饼，蔡程昱站起来抖了抖裤腿，开始往家里走。

正午的太阳热热辣辣。

7.  
在玄关脱鞋的蔡程昱听到了客厅里温妍和方书剑打打闹闹的声音。

“蔡蔡回来啦！”温姐笑着招呼道。

昨晚也喝高了的方书剑刚刚起床，正端着温妍给他煮的皮蛋瘦肉粥边吃边看剧。

“蔡哥你要来一点吗，厨房里还有。”小方空少吞下了一口粥。

“不用，我吃过了，”蔡程昱直接走向房间，“哦对了方书剑，温姐把你昨晚伴着电音版的蔡依林的舞娘跳钢管舞的视频发到了达拉斯机组的群里。”

“！！！”方书剑一口粥喷了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！蔡蔡你好坏！！！怎么可以告诉他！！！”

 

关上门后蔡程昱打开了电脑，先刷新了一下邮箱，里面果然躺着已经盖好章批准了的调职申请。

点了下载后的小蔡空少登陆微信电脑版，给李向哲发去了一个活动通知文件。

李向哲（1）：？  
李向哲（1）：卧槽！蔡程昱你怎么消息这么灵通！  
李向哲（1）：谢谢蔡哥！  
李向哲（1）：我立刻报名！

蔡程昱没有回复。

他点开了跟张超的对话框，上一次用微信聊天还是几天前，张超提醒他波士顿突然降温，要带件厚外套。

打了一半的句子被Backspace一键一键删掉。

蔡程昱合上了电脑。

-TBC-

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了，欢迎大家来找我玩儿  
*欢迎登机，旅途愉快


End file.
